One Piece from the top again
by Shinoangel
Summary: The sick, six year old girl Sarah meets the Straw Hat Pirates. Will she end up wanting to be a pirate too?
1. Friends

**A/N: My first fanfiction. Hope it turns out well. Tell me what you think **

**Oh yeah, before I forget: I do not own any of the original One Piece Characters.**

------

I was lying in the dark with my hands closed around my pillow. My head was covered by the duvet, so I couldn't see anything but darkness. My breathing was shallow and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. It had been like that for quite some time. A week or something like that. My forehead was burning, I was constantly in a sweat, and no matter what I did I just felt sick and weak.

That night I couldn't sleep. Normally I would sleep both night and day, but that night I just lay in my bed staring down into my pillow with my blanket over my head. Maybe it was because of the voices down on the street. They were rather loud and I could hear somebody screaming something about pirates. Pirates? There were never any pirates in our city. It was just a little place with nearly no houses at all. We didn't even have a doctor. What could pirates be doing in our city? There was nothing to steal. Only one explanation: They were shipwrecked pirates.

Just as I thought of this I felt like I had to get out of bed and run to the window to see those shipwrecked pirates. But as my one foot touched the floor I felt freezing shivers run through my leg and quickly climbed back in bed. For a minute or so I just sat in my bed with my blanket wrapped around me. Then I decided to get a grip and go to the window. Illness or not, I wanted to see the pirates!

Resolute I walked over the wooden floor in my room wearing my faded black shirt and my brownish white shorts. I had kept my clothes on for many days now, because I constantly froze even though I was bathed in sweat all the time. As I wandered towards the window in my room I felt my knees shiver and knew that I had to go straight back to my bed afterwards or else I would faint or something like that. But I forgot all about my knees and disease when I stood by the window looking down on the street. All the people in the village were gathered. Well, all the grownups. They were standing nearly right under my window, but nobody looked up and saw me. I figured that was a good thing. I could see that they all looked suspicious and some even mad. They were all looking at the pirates and now I turned my eyes towards the strangers too. They were a weird bunch of people. Standing in front of the rest was a young boy with a big smile on his face and a straw hat on his head. I couldn't help it but smile, when I saw his innocent look. Behind him a green-haired older male was standing. He had three swords at his side and was staring at the village people with scary eyes. A shiver ran down my back as he turned his eyes up towards me and I quickly duck down beneath the windows frames to hide. Now I suddenly heard a voice I recognized: My dads.

I couldn't really hear what he was saying, because even though he was not far away I still had a bad hearing and he wasn't talking very loud. Curious I stood up again and stared down on the rest of the pirates. There was one with a very long nose, one who looked like a tiny, walking reindeer, which scared me a little, one who were smoking a cigarette and had his left eye hidden behind his hair, and two girls, one with orange hair, who was smiling shifty, and one with long black hair, who I thought looked nearly as scary as the green-haired swordsman. By the thought of him my eyes slid back to him and I breathed relieved as I saw that he didn't look back at me. Now he had pulled one of his swords and was pointing it towards my dad. This wasn't looking good from my point of view. If the grownups annoyed the pirates it would probably end in a fight and that would mean a lot of dead people. Pirates or villagers, I didn't care really; I just didn't want any dead.

I focused on the adults, who were now mumbling to each other. I figured they were discussing if they should take up a fight with the pirates or not. It would be suicide to attack those pirates! I knew already. I could tell just by the looks on their faces that this gang of pirates was serious. Well, some of them were. I wasn't sure about the boy with the straw hat, even though he seemed to be their captain or something like that. I suddenly noticed that the swordsman had taken out another sword. He was saying something to the straw hat and I really wished I could hear what they were talking about. Silently I reached up and unhooked the window. It squeaked as I opened it up, but nobody seemed to hear, so I concentrated on trying to hear what was happening beneath me. Fragments of the adults' talk were floating up to me.

"…but they really look scary and…"

"…we can't possibly take them all out…"

"…the little boy doesn't seem all that scary…"

"If we don't fight they'll rob our city!"

"…what about the children?"

"…they won't know what've happened…"

I suddenly started getting scared. They were actually considering fighting against the pirates! They would all get killed!

My heart started beating faster and faster as I got more and more frustrated about the fact that I could do nothing but stand there and helplessly watch my parents and my friends' parents walk right into death!

All of a sudden I breathed deeply and leant forward out the window to scream to the adults that they shouldn't fight. With my fingers closed around the windowsill I was practically hanging out the window and out of the corner of my eye I saw the green-haired swordsman looking up at me. "Don't fight…" the rest of my words disappeared up in the air as my arms seemed to break underneath me and I felt my feet leave the floor. I could hear somebody screaming, but I wasn't sure if it was me or someone else. Panic rushed through me, but I couldn't do anything other than watch the ground coming nearer and nearer. Then something blocked my sight and I felt arms around my shoulders and my face got buried in red vest. The floating feeling left my body and I realized that I was standing on the ground. Safe!

Instantly I looked up to see who my saviour was. A big smile met my eyes as the straw hat bend down and laid a hand on my head. "Are you alright?" he asked still smiling and I nodded silently.

How could he have saved me? I wondered, but I didn't say anything out loud. That would be rude and I didn't want to make him mad. "Sarah! Get away from him! He's dangerous!" I heard my mom screaming, but I didn't even look at her.

"Are you dangerous?" I asked the straw hat, who just smiled even bigger as he answered: "Only if you're not my friend."

"Am I your friend?" I wanted to know.

"That depends on…" his hand was still on my head and I could feel his fingers play with my hair, "Whether or not you think I'm _your_ friend!"

"You saved my life!" I exclaimed and then looked down in the ground.

I didn't know what else to say. "Well then, let's just say we're friends then, okay?" he asked and I looked up at him and couldn't help smiling. "Okay!" I nodded and turned towards the adults, who were staring at my new friend with fear in their eyes.

"Look Mommy!" I shouted happily, "I finally got a friend!"

Then for some reason the earth started shaking under my feet and I suddenly saw stars around the villagers. I tried to lift my hands to rub my eyes, but I couldn't move. Then I fell down on the ground and everything turned dark.


	2. Introduction of some

**A/N**

**Okay second part... I know this fic sucks xD but well.. I've had this chap laying around on my desktop in some months now, so I finally got myself together and put it up here... but I don't think I'm gonna continue it untill.. well.. a long time.. XD... unless somebody really wants me to... ?**

**Oh well, I don't own One Piece or any characters except for well, I think you can find out yourself, na?**

* * *

I blinked to focus and then sat up. Everything got blurred before my eyes again and I felt hands on my shoulders and heard a voice say: "You should lie down and get some rest. You're really sick, ya know." 

I looked around after the person who spoke, and finally I saw the little reindeer standing next to my bed. It surprised me that I was back in my room again, but I didn't give that much thought, because in the next moment I was getting pulled down into my bed again and I finally saw who was standing behind me. It was the orange-haired girl. She smiled down at me, but I was too weak to smile back. Actually it surprised me that I was able to sit up, because now that I laid down again, I couldn't even lift my one finger. "Why did you even leave bed at the first place?" the reindeer asked me.

With a shuddering voice I answered: "Because I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see what was happening on the street."

"Silly little girl," the orange-haired girl said in a childish voice.

I just looked at her without answering. "Well, you've got high fever, so don't go out 'till it's gone again."

Slowly I focused my eyes on the reindeer and I still felt a little weird and scared by the fact that the reindeer was walking and talking. But I couldn't run away, so I had to keep still and watch the animal walk around in front of my bed. "Oi! Nami! Come look at this!" somebody suddenly yelled and the orange-haired girl shook her head and walked out of the room.

Now I at least knew what she was called. "Who are you guys?" I asked, "Other than pirates."

The reindeer looked at me and smiled. "My name's Chopper and I'm a doctor," it introduced itself.

"I'm Sarah," I said politely, but I figured it already knew, since I had written my name on my door and nobody walked in without noticing.

"How can a reindeer be a doctor?" I asked curious.

"Well, I'm not entirely a reindeer," Chopper answered, "You see, I ate the Devil's Fruit called theHuman Human Fruit and now I'm part human too."

"What's a Devils Fruit?" I asked, since I had never heard of such a fruit.

"Well, it's said to be the fruit of the Sea Devil. If somebody eats one they get mysterious powers, but are like hammers in water."

"Oh, okay," I smiled, yawned, and closed my eyes.

Shortly afterwards I fell asleep.

"Oi! I think she's awake!" I heard somebody yell.

Rather confused and still very sleepy I blinked and opened my eyes. I couldn't feel my body as anything other than a warm pain. My head hurt and I could hear somebody hammering something into the back of it. Well, it sounded as if, and I could also feel a numb pain there. "See! See! She's awake!" it sounded from somewhere in the room.

Right in front of me the Straw Hat stood and looked down at me, all smiles and joy. "See! I told ya!" he said, his eyes quickly moving over at the person beside him.

Then he looked back at me again and grinned. "You really sleep a lot!" he exclaimed and I didn't know what to answer, since I hadn't expected him to say something like that.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about it!" he said.

I guess I must have looked a little troubled. "Chopper says that you have to sleep a lot when you have fever, so you'll have to sleep more than Zoro!" he laughed as the green-haired swordsman irritated punched after his head, without aiming though so his fist just hit the air.

I smiled a bit, scared of the green-haired man. He didn't look nice. Surprisingly he suddenly smiled at me. "Don't mind Luffy. He's just weird," he said and grinned.

So the straw hat was called Luffy, and I figured that the swordsman was Zoro. Four names to remember. "Weird? What d'ya mean?" Luffy asked in a whiny voice.

"Shut up now, will ya?! The kid needs to sleep!" Zoro answered and turned his back to me and Luffy as the straw hat was about to make an objection.

"He's just grumpy because he hasn't been able to sleep all day," Luffy whispered to me with a big smile on his face.

Apparently Zoro heard, because he mumbled a curse under his breath and left the room. "Is he always that scary?" I asked looking at the closed door that Zoro had walked through a moment before.

"Nah!" Luffy walked over to the door.

Then he stopped and looked back at me. "Don't worry. Just get better!"

He laughed and closed the door behind me. The silence surrounded me again, but I could hear noise coming from the kitchen down under. I guessed my mom was cooking them some dinner or something like that, which meant that nobody were fighting anymore. Or about to fight. With a smile on my face I fell back to sleep and I didn't wake until next day at sunrise.


	3. Hunger

A/N: aah... so here's 3. chapter finally brought myself together to write it xD yay for distracting homework and advent calenders xD

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... and as every other fangirl I might add: "But I wish I did".. xD

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked out in my room. Nothing seemed changed. I remembered a strange dream about pirates and straw hats, but what it had been all about I couldn't really memorize. I sat up and threw the sheet aside. The wooden floor was cold and a shiver ran through my body as I walked over it. My body was still weak and I could still feel the fever burning, but I didn't care, because I was so hungry. My stomach was rumbling and it felt all hollow and empty. It was a long time since I had last eaten something solid and now I finally felt hungry, so I knew I had to eat at once, before I lost my appetite again. Opening the door to the staircase in the hall I tried to keep my dream in mind, but I was still tired and I couldn't really focus on remembering. Then I stepped out into the hall and walked down the stairs. My eyes were narrowing in on the kitchen door, which was closed as usual. I didn't notice the weird noises coming from within, before I stood with my hand on the doorknob pushing it open. It felt like a lightning stroked me, and I just stood completely frozen at the door glaring at the people in the kitchen. An odd scene took place in front of me:

A Straw Hat and a swordsman were fighting over a piece of meat. A blond-haired, smoking guy with a heart-eye was trying to kiss an orange-haired girl, who was turning him down instantly, while a long-nosed guy, a black-haired woman and apparently a reindeer was discussing something I couldn't understand at all.

"Oi! Sarah's up!" the Straw Hat suddenly shouted excited, and I felt all the strange people stare at me.

I noticed that the black haired Straw Hat quickly ate the meat he had been fighting with the swordsman about. "Uhm… god morning…" I really didn't know what to say.

Well, I wanted to ask who they all were and what they were doing in my home. And I wanted to ask why they knew me, and I was wondering were my parents were. Had they just left me with a bunch of unknown people?

"You look troubled little girl," the black-haired woman noticed and I quickly shook my head.

"No no," I answered and tried to smile, "I was just… wondering… do you know where my parents are?"

"Yeah yeah!" the Straw Hat answered with a big smile, "They're gone out. All the people went to discuss if we can stay here or not."

He was still smiling like he wasn't worried at all. "Are you shipwrecked?" I asked still not moving from my place at the door.

"No, but we have to stay at this island until our Log Pose has adjusted itself to the next island," the orange-haired girl answered.

"Okay."

So it wasn't a dream. I tried to remember their names, but only managed to remember that the Straw Hat was Luffy and the swordsman was Zoro. My stomach disrupted the rest of my thoughts, when it growled loudly, and I looked down at it with surprised. It was like I had completely forgotten why I had come down to the kitchen in the first place. "Is there any food left?" I asked without looking up.

"Yeah, but Sanji won't give us any," Luffy mumbled with an angry glare in the blond-haired mans direction.

So he was Sanji. And he was smiling still with a cigarette in his mouth. "I just won't give _you_ any, Luffy!" he answered, "If I did, you would eat these poor people out of the house!"

"Nah!" the Straw Hat shook his head denying, but the rest of the crew seemed to agree with Sanji.

I just smiled and asked with a little voice: "Can I have something to eat then?"

"Sure!" Sanji smiled and handed me a plate with a piece of bread on.

I didn't want anything more, because I knew already that it would be too much if I began eating meat also. "Thank you," I sat down on the floor, as all the seats around the table was already taken, and began to eat in silence.

I could feel their eyes on me and quickly finished up. "Why are you sitting on the floor?" Luffy asked with wonder in his voice.

A bit unsure I answered: "Well, there's no chair free."

The pirates looked at each other for a moment and then all stood up at the same time. Luffy began laughing, when he saw my partly scared, partly hesitating expression. I didn't really know if I should snatch a chair while I had the chance or just stay on the floor. There wasn't really any reason for me to take a chair, since I had finished my breakfast. "Thank you, but I have to… uhm… do something at my room, so I'll be leaving," I quickly mumbled as I stood up and placed my plate at the sink and hurried out the kitchen.

"Did we scare her away?" I heard the Straw Hat ask the rest of the crew.

"Yeah, you laughing can scare anyone away in an instant," Zoro answered him.

I smiled a bit and then ran up to my room to get dressed. I felt a lot better after eating, so I thought that maybe I as well ought to get up and do something besides lying in my bed. But when the noise from the kitchen disappeared I felt the fever heath up again, and when I sat down on my bed I could hear nothing but my own slow breathing. I suddenly felt tired and not in the mood for getting dressed. It wasn't like anybody would notice if I just crawled back under my sheets and fell asleep, and after thinking about it I decided that it wouldn't hurt me to sleep just some hours. With my head on the pillow and my sheet pulled up over my head I felt the warm pounding under my skin. In the kitchen I had forgotten the sickness, but now nothing was distracting me and I felt all strength leave my body again. I couldn't even think. If it wasn't because I was getting use to my sickness by now, I would've tried to ignore the throbbing in my mind and just said to my self that I was okay and I wasn't sick at all. It was just a normal headache and the reason for my burning skin was just that I was lying with some clothe on. But I knew I was sick. And I knew it wasn't normal. And there was nothing I could do other than sleep and hope to get better. So I closed my eyes and fell asleep, hoping that when I woke up later on, _if_ I woke up, I would feel better.

At that time I was already halfway asleep, so I didn't notice the footsteps coming near. I didn't hear the sound of my door opening and the wooden floor squeaking under the weight of the pirate. I just slept with my hands locked tightly around my pillow.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading Please review if you feel like it xD 


	4. Juice

**A/N: I'm so happy you people actually like this :D Thanks so much for the reviews everybody!!**

**This is a short chapter, 'cause well.. I'm currently sick, so haven't got that much energy to write, sorry 'bout that, but still I hope you enjoy reading it  
**

**And I'm working on next chapter already, but don't know when it'll be done, since it's probably a long one..**

* * *

I lay for a long time and just listened to my own breathing. My eyes were closed until I heard somebody move near me. Somebody yawned loudly and I felt my duvet get ripped of me. Surprised I looked down on the floor, were a straw hat were visible under the sheet, which were wrapped around a thin body. A nearly silent snoring-sound was coming from inside the sheet and I couldn't help it but smile. Then I sat up feeling my heart pound fast as if I had been running. My mouth were all dried out and I decided to get something to drink, but as I leapt of the bed and hit the floor I felt my body shiver, even though I knew I still had a fever. "You're going somewhere?"

Surprised I looked up to meet the brown eyes of the swordsman. He was sitting with his back against the wall by the door and observing my moves as I walked across the room with shaking footsteps. "Yeah," I answered while leaning against my cupboard as I reached it, "I'm going downstairs to get something to drink, it's not like I'm dying anyway, so might as well get up, right?"

I tried to smile, but got interrupted because of a sneeze. "Sure you're not dying, but you're still sick, you know," Zoro answered getting up.

He strayed across the room to wake up his captain with a quick kick in the ribs. "Wha'?"

Luffy opened his eyes trying to get up, but he was too entangled in my sheet to be able to move. "You need help?" the swordsman asked smiling a bit, but the captain shook his head shortly while trying to rip of the fabric.

"I can handle!" he decided, not getting anywhere though.

Meanwhile I had gotten dressed and was halfway out of the door as Zoro turned towards me again. "You sure you can stand?" he asked without really sounding concerned.

I stopped and leaned against the door frame. "Yeah, I'll manage getting down to the kitchen."

"Sanji's probably down there," Zoro noticed and I nodded and got out of the room.

While walking down the stairs I could hear Luffy cursing my sheet, but even though I wanted to laugh about it, I couldn't because my throat was to soar. Instead I started coughing loudly and had to stop at the end of the stairs, sitting down to prevent myself from falling. "You okay?" it came from the kitchen, and I looked up to find the blonde cook standing in the doorway with a cigarette in his mouth and arms crossed over his chest.

"Perfectly okay," I just answered getting up again and straying past him into the kitchen.

When I got to the cupboard with glasses I stood up on my toes to reach, but as my fingers finally locked around a glass I began coughing again and lost my balance. The glass slipped out of my hand and before I could react it hit the kitchen table. Or at least I thought it did, but when I looked up again I saw that Sanji had grabbed it and were now putting it down on the table. "You should've gotten a chair, since you can't reach," he pointed out.

I didn't answer, but walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Why so silent, little lady?" he asked.

"I'm just tired."

"You sleep more than that crappy swordsman and you're still tired?"

"Well, I'm more tired of being tired," I answered and shrugged my shoulders, "Tired of being sick all the time."

"That reminds me, how long have you been sick? You sound like it's been a long time."

"It has been. I don't remember how long. I can't keep up with the days, since I don't only sleep at night," I told, "But I think it's been some weeks."

"Poor girl. You must be totally exhausted doing nothing for so long."

"It's not like I had anything to do before anyway," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

"What about your friends? Have we scared them away, since nobody's been past to say hello?" the cook asked and inhaled some smoke from his cigarette.

"Don't have any," I answered distantly, while sipping to the juice I'd poured into the glass.

"How come?"

"Don't know, guess I'm just weird," I answered in a toneless voice.

"Well, I wouldn't say you're weird."

"Then what am I, since I've got no friends in a town this big?"

Sanji shrugged his shoulders as a reply, and I put my empty glass down on the kitchen table. "You're mature," he then said.

"Lonely kids tend to be more mature than other kids," I said as if I was reading it out loud.

With a wry smile Sanji put out his cigarette and threw the fag end into the garbage bin at his side. "If we get to stay, you know you've got Luffy as a friend," he pointed out.

"Yeah."

I smiled a bit and then walked out the kitchen door, stopping for a second before closing it behind me, "_If_ you get to stay."

Then I climbed the staircase to my room and found that Luffy and Zoro was gone. "Hopefully they get to stay," I mumbled by myself while sitting down on my bed.

I wasn't tired, but I didn't know what to do or where to go, so I just sat on my bed with my back against the wall and starred at the window. The clouds outside were dark, so I knew it would begin raining at some time later on

* * *

** A/N: Please, if you want to, review and/or criticize.**

**Hope you'll be patient, since I'm not fast at writing xD**


	5. Getting Worse

**A/N: Yay! I got fifth chapter finished! xD Enjoy everybody :D**

* * *

"Yay! We can stay!"

I tried to open my eyes, when I heard the yelling, but I couldn't really. I hadn't even noticed I'd fallen asleep, but now I was too tired to get up again. Then I felt somebody shaking my body and my head got knocked against the wall behind me. "Ow," I mumbled and got dropped down as somebody whacked my awakener over the head.

"Look! Now she woke up!" I heard a girl say reproaching.

She sounded kinda angry, and when I finally opened my eyes I found that she looked angry too. She was glaring at Luffy, who just held his hands over his head as protection against further punches. "What've done?" he whined looking as if he had done nothing wrong.

I wondered if he even realised what he had been doing. "Oi! Shut up you two! You're damn noisy!" Zoro growled robbing his head as if he had a headache.

"Don't you dare talk to Nami-san in that insolent tone of yours!" Sanji hissed, but at that moment Luffy seemed to notice that I was awake and with he yelled out with joy: "We get to stay, Sarah!"

This distracted the two men behind him as everybody turned to look at me. "Uhm…good," I said smiling a little.

And I thought by myself that it really could be a good thing, since I didn't really think about my disease, when they were around. "Somebody's coming," the swordsman mumbled.

The black-haired woman standing beside him closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Her parents," she told opening her eyes again, "They're finally here."

"But…" I stopped myself, but had already gotten back their attention.

"But what?" the woman asked with a mild smile.

"How can you know you're allowed to stay, if my parents are first home now?" I asked and quickly continued: "And how can you know it's my parents?"  
"It's a little trick I can do, because I've eaten the devil's fruit like doctor-san," the black-haired woman explained.

She closed her eyes quickly and a hand appeared from my pillow with an eye on its palm. "Woa!" I practically jumped up in surprise, but actually I only got halfway up, before I started feeling a little dizzy and had to lie down on my bed. The arm and the eye disappeared and I smiled a little muttering: "I'm sorry, I moved to fast."

"You should move that much around at all," Chopper pointed out.

"Don't worry Chopper," Luffy said with a big smile on his face, "She's strong, she'll manage."

"You don't even know what's wrong with her!"

"Well, if she can eat, then it can't be that bad," the captain replied.

"What?! She's…"

The reindeer fell silent all of a sudden and I look up. "I'm what?"

"Never mind," he hurried out of the room without saying anything more.

"Am I dying or something like that?" I asked bluntly.

"No!" Nami replied fast.

"Then what's wrong?"

"You've got a fever," Luffy answered very serious as if it was a really big deal, which it weren't for me.

"A fever and?" I asked.

"Isn't having a fever bad?" the Straw Hat asked.

"Well of course, but it's not really high right now, and I can't die of it… not as it is anyway," I answered.

"Sarah!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs and instinctively got up again.

"Uh!" I panted and fell to my bed again.

"Chopper's right, don't move to quickly," Nami warned.

"I know," I mumbled, slightly irritated that I couldn't really move.

"Maybe we'd better get downstairs, so her parents can tell us, we're allowed to stay," the black-haired woman said.

"Oh yeah, how'd you know that already?" I asked.

"Like this."

Another hand appeared on my pillow, but instead of an eye on its palm, it had an ear. "You can hear anything through that?" I curiously asked.

"Yeah," she answered and the hand disappeared again.

"Now let's go downstairs you guys," Nami ordered and pushed Luffy out the door.

"Whatever my dearest Nami-swan commands! ♥" Sanji sighed as he followed her out the door with hearts in his eyes.

The rest of the crew tagged along without uttering a word. When the door closed behind them I stepped out of my bed and started to walk towards the door a lot slower than normally, because I actually felt more ill than the previous days. Also my head had started pounding heavily and I was even getting cold in spite of the fact that I still had fever. Halfway across the room, as I was, I suddenly heard a high snoring-sound and turned around to find Zoro sitting back against the wall at the window with his hands around his swords. I hadn't noticed that he hadn't left the room with everybody else, so I thought I should warn him that everybody had left. I walked back, but as I got closer he opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Humans are fragile things, you know," he said in a low voice and I felt puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he got up, but he didn't answer me.

He just apologized for falling asleep and started walking out the room. "You guys are really something," I said as he passed me and he stopped for an instant and smiled.

"Yeah, half of us being actual monsters, and the other half just being weird, it's not strange if we're scary."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Then I saw his smile and calmed down. "It's just that…" I tried to explain, but then found that I didn't know what I was actually trying to explain.

"Well, Nami'll kill _me_ if I don't get downstairs, and she'll probably kill one more time if I don't drag _you_ along," Zoro said lifting me up of the ground.

"Hey!" I yelped in surprise.

The swordsman just laughed and asked: "Aren't you sick?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Then you shouldn't be wondering around just like that," he warned, suddenly very serious, "One wrong step can cost you your life, you know."

I opened my mouth to ask him to put me down again, but when I heard his voice I just shut up and let him carry me downstairs. I knew he wasn't putting me down before we reached the others, so there was no point in arguing about it. Besides, I knew it would take me ages to get down, because I felt so sick at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: Just as a sidenote I have to add that the next chapter will be very delayed (I know**** already now****) due to a lot of stuff.. School especially.. TT hope you'll be patient**


	6. Meeting

**A/N: The next chapter:D Finally finished it... xD Hope you like it even though I think it's pretty short..**

**To all my reviewers: Thanks a bunch for reviewing! I'm really glad you like this story so much that you'll waste some of your time on reading it :D**

* * *

As Zoro opened the door to the living room, I heard muttering voices, but when we entered everyone became quiet. I knew all the people, who were now starring at Zoro and me. They were all part of the town council. Then there were my parents and the Straw Hats, who were standing up against the wall. The two girls were looking all serious, but Luffy lightened up into a big smile, when he saw Zoro and with a very high pitched voice he called: "Hey Zoro!"

The swordsman ignored him completely and walked towards the middle of the room where he put me down. "I can't remember who your parents are, so go find them yourself," he said with a grin and then stepped over to the rest of his friends.

Luckily my mum was sitting at the middle table in the room, which was about three steps from where I was standing, so I walked to her and sat on the floor, so I could lean my back against her legs. "Hi," I simply said without looking up.

My head still ached and the atmosphere in the room was oppressive. I somehow got the feeling that my fellow citizen didn't like the fact that pirates stayed in the town, even though they hadn't been outside the house as far as I knew. "So, let's get started," my dad suggested and looked around.

The mayor rose from his chair and glared at the pirates with his usually sharp eyes. Then he spoke in a low voice, so that I could barely hear him: "We've talked for a long while now, and come to the conclusion that your presence isn't needed nor welcomed in this city…"

"I need them," I couldn't help but interrupt.

The mayor gave me an annoyed glance, but then continued his speech with his eyes on the Straw Hats: "However, since you have done no harm so far, you may stay."

"So as long as we don't break anything, we can stay?" Luffy asked, grinning broadly.

"Yes…" the mayor answered a little hesitating.

"Then all we have to do is tie Luffy to something and then we'll be able to stay in at least some minutes before he gets loose and do something, which'll get us kicked of this island," Nami remarked.

Luffy just laughed, which made Nami punch him in the head and yell: "Be a little serious, will ya?!"

"Isn't he the captain?" one of the council members asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, he is," Nami answered bluntly, and for a moment everybody went quiet.

Then the mayor cleared his throat and said: "Well, I guess that was everything to be said here."

"Then we can go now?" Luffy asked looking at Nami, "'Cause I'm really bored!"

"Yes, you can go," the orange-haired girl answered.

"Yahoo!" the Straw Hat yelled and jumped into the air.

Then he rushed of out the door, leaving it open behind him. "Where did he go?" I asked wondering.

The rest of the crew shrugged their shoulders. "Probably of doing something we'll regret later on," Nami sighed.

"Well, then I'll go see if the Going Merry's still okay," a long-nosed guy said and left the house.

He didn't close the door behind him either, I noticed. Then I looked at the remaining pirates. Zoro was standing with his back against the wall, asleep. I smiled a bit, but kept quiet like the rest of the people in the room. Then the council members finally started moving and as they disappeared out the door I saw that only four of the Straw Hats were still in the room. The black-haired woman was gone. "You'd better get of to bed again, Sarah," my mum said looking down at me, but I shook my head in reject.

"I'm not tired," I replied.

"But you're still sick, and you don't want to become even sicker."

"But I'm tired of lying in bed all day, why can't I stay up? It's not like I'll run around using all my energy!"

"No, go to bed," my mum demanded and I knew that she wouldn't change her mind, no matter what I said.

"It's unfair," I mumbled, while trying to get up from the floor, "Everybody else can go around as they want to, but I have to stay in bed!"

"Yes, because you're sick, and they're not!" the answer sounded and I trudged out of the room while growling something under my breath, which I couldn't even hear what was myself.

"I _hate_ being sick!" I muttered as I crept into my bed with my clothe lying on the floor beneath it.

"Well, then you'd better get well again soon, right?"

I looked up to meet a pair of brown eyes and a smiling face. "How come I didn't hear you follow me?" I asked.

"I'm a former thief," Nami just answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"A thief?"

"Yeah, I used to be a professional pirate thief."

"Pirate thief?"

The orange-haired girl nodded and quickly explained: "I stole treasures from pirates."

"And now you're a pirate yourself, how ironic," I commented and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Very ironic, but it's not a bad thing being a pirate, you know," I heard her say, "Not all pirates are bad people."

If she said anything more than that, I didn't hear it, because I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to write the next chapter as fast as I can, but don't expect it to be finished this week though.. don't think I've got the time to finish it of that fast, sorry!**


	7. Questions

**A/N: Here's the next chapter It's kinda weird (at least I think so), but I hope you won't mind... enjoy :D**

* * *

I could hear something outside and instantly sat up, which made my room spin in front of my eyes. But I ignored the pain and jumped out of the bed, which made my head hurt even more. As my feet touched the ground it felt as if my legs would collapse beneath me, but I managed to stand up long enough to get to the window, where I leaned against the frame and looked out. It was late afternoon and a thick fog had embraced the whole city and made it difficult to see anything but the roof of the house across the road. Then I noticed something shiny beneath the window. I couldn't see what it was, but somebody was standing beside it. The person was nearly hidden completely in the mist, but I could faintly see an orange spot next to a green spot, and I figured it was Nami and Zoro yelling at each other that I could hear. What they were saying I couldn't hear though. The fog stole their words and only let their voices escape up to my window. I considered opening the window to see if I could then hear them, but remembering the last time I opened the window, I just let it go and sat down on the floor. It was cold even though I was dressed. First I thought it was because of the air coming in through the cracks between the window frame and the wall, but when I started to get chills running down my spine I knew it wasn't just because of the cool air. I tried to get up, but was interrupted, when I heard a voice very clear: "Pirates are coming!"

Puzzled I looked up to see a curly-haired boy bust into my room grinning from ear to ear. "Just lying!" he informed and laughed.

"Well, who'd believe you anyway?" I asked, "The pirates are already here… And you're one of them."

"Of course I'm one of them," he said with his head held high, "I'm the Great Captain Usopp!"

"I thought Luffy was the captain," I remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, he is, but…"

"But?"

"Oh never mind," he said and shrugged his shoulders.

Then he grinned and asked: "Have you ever heard about the time, when we fought of an entire pirate crew, just me, Nami, Zoro and Luffy?"

"No."

"It was early morning and I was standing alone at the end of a slope, which led to an innocent village," he started, but then got interrupted as Luffy came barging in.

"There you are!" he exclaimed grabbing Usopp by the wrist, "Sanji and Zoro are fighting! You've gotta come see it!"

And before Usopp could protest the captain had dragged him out the room. I could hear them run down the stairs and shortly afterwards the door to the house closed with a loud "bang".

Now I noticed the voices outside had changed. I got up and looked down on the road beneath me. The mist hadn't left yet, so everything was blurred, but I could see that somebody was moving quickly around a little down the street, because the fog was scattered and it couldn't gather again as a sword kept cutting through it. I could see the blade of the sword glitter in the silver moonlight, but every time it rushed down towards some other silhouette, it got cut of and was redrawn. I stood for a little while and just looked at how something black kept blocking the sword, before I noticed that Luffy and Usopp was standing behind, watching. Then I realised that what I was looking at had to be Zoro and Sanji fighting, and I started to wonder what Sanji was fighting with, and why they were fighting at all. "Go Zoro!!" I heard Luffy yell and saw him jump excited around on the ground.

I figured Usopp said something too, because he was slowly closing in on the two fighters, but I couldn't hear his voice. Then suddenly the fight stopped. Everything got quiet and I couldn't figure out what had happened, since I couldn't even see Sanji and Zoro anymore. Then a vague silhouette of Nami started to become visible. She was standing over the two men, who were now lying on the ground. "Knock it of you two!!" she yelled in an angry voice, "You're gonna wreck a house or something!"

I could still hear her yelling as I crossed my room and opened the door. When I closed the door behind me, her voice faded though. Instead I could hear my parents talk in the kitchen. I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop, but nevertheless I pressed my ear against the door to hear what they were talking about.

"…Can't be here!"

"But Sarah seems to like them."

"Sarah is a little kid; she doesn't understand the danger we are in, when we let them stay at our home!"

"They don't seem to be bad people…"

"You don't know that! You don't know if they'll turn around and kill you!"

"Well, I can't think of why they would do anything to us, we haven't done them anything bad."

"They're pirates! They don't need a reason!"

"You're overreacting…"

"What if they hurt Sarah?!"

"They wouldn't!"

"How do you know?! They could be trying to kill her right as we speak!"

"They wouldn't dare would they?"

"They're pirates!! They don't have a moral-codex!"

I quickly stepped away from the door and bit my lip. _Why are they scared of the Straw Hats? Are pirates really that bad? But Nami said all pirates aren't bad, right?_

The front door burst open and an inferno of black, green and yellow tumbled inside and smashed into the back of the staircase. For a moment I just starred at the pile of humans, but then Luffy stood up and brushed of his Straw Hat with a short laugh. Beneath him Zoro and Sanji were still fighting, but not that much anymore. They were only snaring at each other, while standing up. Zoro had two swords drawn and sheathed them again, while Sanji fixed his tie, which was hanging loose around his neck. "Hey shitty swordsman," Sanji said, still fixing his tie.

"Hmm?"

Zoro looked up, and I thought that maybe Sanji would say something nasty and they would start fighting again. But the cook simply asked: "How much've ya slept last night?"

"Three hours, why?"

A puzzled look on the swordsman's face made the cook smile, but he didn't comment it in any way and just answered the question: "Because you didn't hit as hard as usual."

Zoro shrugged his shoulders and turned to Luffy asking: "Why'd you join the fight?"

"It looked like fun!" the boy exclaimed and his crewmates sighed and smiled.

I just watched them and thought by myself: _How can they be dangerous? They're a little violent, but they don't seem like they'd ever hurt somebody, who can't take it. They're not bad people, are they?_

"Oh, Sarah!"

I got ripped out of my thoughts as Luffy yelled my name and ran over towards me. I was standing in the middle of the floor and suddenly realized that I didn't have anything to support me. Just as the black-haired boy came close to me I started to feel dizzy and grabbed his arm to keep myself on my feet. This didn't help much though, as I still fell, because his arm just stretched, so I hit the floor still holding his arm. "What happened?" I asked very confused staring at Luffys arm.

"Oh, I've completely forgotten to tell you!" he exclaimed, "I'm a rubber-human!"

For a little while I just looked at him, but then I nodded and pulled myself from the floor again. Automatically Luffys arm withdraw and took its normal size again. "So you're like the doctor and that black-haired woman, right?" I asked and got a nod as an answer.

"Well, except for the fact that we've eaten different Devils fruits," he said.

"I figured that."

With that I walked to the foot of the staircase and sat down on the first stair. I wanted to ask if my parents were right, but was afraid of the answer I would get, so I didn't say anything. Instead I looked down on my hands, lying folded on my knees. I felt a hand on my head and looked up. Luffy was standing in front of me with his innocent look on his face. "Are something bothering you?" he asked and I hesitated a little before I nodded, deciding to ask all my silent questions.

The Straw Hat sat down beside me on the stair and looked at me. "You seem worried," he said.

"I am, I guess," I answered, while not looking at him.

"You know, you shouldn't be," he commented, "Kids shouldn't worry."

I smiled a bit, feeling sad in my heart. He was right, I shouldn't worry, but I couldn't help it. I had always been thinking too much, worrying about everyone around me. "So what's the problem, eh kid?"

I looked up and met Zoros eyes. He was standing with his arms folded and an emotionless expression on his face. "If you've got a problem, tell us," he said.

"Yeah, pirates are good at fixing problems," Sanji remarked, "They never make it worse."

I could sense his sarcasm and laughed. "Don't worry, you won't make it worse," I answered and looked down at my hands again, "I'm just afraid they won't let you stay in this house."

"What d'ya mean?" Luffy asked with a baffled voice.

"My parents won't let you stay," I told, "They think you're gonna hurt me, or something like that."

"We'd never hurt a kid!"

I glanced at Luffy to see his bewildered expression, but then I looked up at the ceiling and asked in a casual voice: "Aren't pirates supposed to kill even women and children?"

"Some pirates are like that, but we're not," the captain answered.

"You would've fought the townspeople if they hadn't let you stay, wouldn't you?"

"Probably, since we wouldn't have a choice."

"Would you have killed them?"

"If they tried to kill us, yeah."

"Then aren't you like every other pirate, who kills innocent people and children?"

"You're not innocent if you choose to fight."

For a while everything was quiet and I could hear my parents talk in the kitchen, yet I couldn't hear their words. Zoro apparently could, because he suddenly raised his eyebrow and asked: "Do I seriously look like someone who would rape children?"

This made Sanji laugh out loud and Luffy couldn't help but giggle. "Seriously people!"

Zoro himself was smiling a bit, "Could you imagine _me_ doing something like that?"

"Zoro doing anything with a female is just unimaginable!" Sanji exclaimed, still laughing.

"Why shouldn't they think that?" I asked without a trace of a smile on my face.

This silenced the pirates and Zoro gravely said: "If any of us would want to hurt you, we could, but we haven't done anything at all. Isn't that a sign that we're not bad people?"

I shrugged my shoulders with an indifferent look on my face. "We can't know if you suddenly change, can we?"

"For heavens sake! Luffy saved your life, and now you're questioning us if we're bad people?!"

Zoro seemed to have lost his temper and I smiled a bit. This Sanji noticed, and he asked me: "Why are you asking these absurd questions? You actually want us to get upset and hurt you?"

I didn't answer, but got up from my place on the staircase. Then I silently climbed the stairs and opened the door to my room.

_Am I trying to get myself killed? Why'd I say all that, when I don't mean it? I guess I'm just too tired of not being able to do anything, and now I'm trying to get myself killed, but that's just stupid, isn't it? Wasn't I supposed to be strong, like Luffy said some time ago? And I'm probably going to die of this disease anyway, so why rush death? It's not like they would actually hurt me, at least I don't think so._

I sat down on the floor with my back against the closed door. I could hear the voices in the hall, but their words were blurred, so I couldn't figure out what they were saying. It amazed me that my parents hadn't heard us in the hall and had come out to check on me, but they had been too focused on their discussion. "What'll happen now?" I asked myself as I heard somebody coming up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it xD Next chapter (I hope) is coming up sometime next week.. but I'm not sure if I'll get it done that fast, since I'm not started on it yet... but I'll do my best **


	8. More thoughts

**A/N: Okay, this is an ultra short chapter.. sorry guys.. I just have my head somewhere else and I can't concentrate on writing anything at all, so this is what I've come up with for now.. I'm truly sorry, but yeah.. can't really force myself into writing... **

**So I hope you aren't mad at me or something o.o**

* * *

The door flew open and I got knocked against the wall. My head still spinning, I turned to see who was standing in the door. "Ever heard of knocking?" I asked, and the intruder shook his head with a bright smile on his face.

"You're a pirate why so why should you?" I mumbled and looked away from the black-haired Straw Hat.

"You've got some grudge against pirates or something?" Luffy asked wondering.

"No, but my parents apparently have," I answered starring down into the floor.

"So what?"

I smiled a bit, "They're nervous about having you around, afraid you might hurt me."

"Why should we do that? We're not bad."

"We only have your word for that. How should we know if you're lying?"

"I'm your friend, I would _never_ lie!"

"We don't know if that's the truth!" I exclaimed.

It started to irritate me that he either couldn't understand me or just didn't listen to my words, "My parents think you are bad people and there is no reason why you shouldn't be, when you're pirates! You came barging into our town and just moved in our house, and you just do what you want to!"

Luffy didn't answer me, but just looked at me. Then he sat down in front of me and just kept staring at me. After a minute or two it started to become uncomfortable and I couldn't help it but look away. He finally spoke again: "We can go."

"I thought you had to stay some days before you could go."

"Yeah, but we can stay in the forest."

"What forest?"

"Well, it's an island, right? There's gotta be a forest somewhere!"

Luffy laughed a bit, but when I just glared at him for a moment, he became silent again and asked: "Why don't you trust us?"

"You're pirates, that's why."

"I thought you said I was your friend."

"I did…"

"Then don't listen to your parents and listen to your heart instead!"

With that he got up, and before I could say anything he closed the door behind me and I sat on the floor with my head on my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs. A cool breeze flew through the room and I got up and walked to my bed. _Why do I question them, just because my parents do? Why can't I just trust them? They haven't done me anything bad, so they have to be good people, right? But they're pirates, and aren't pirates supposed to be mean and evil? How come just because my parents doubt them, I doubt them too? I trusted them at first, so why not now? They could've killed me several times by now, when I was asleep, but they didn't. They can't be bad people! No matter what my parents think, they are wrong! __Pirates aren't always evil!_

With more thoughts runningtrough my head, I laid down.


	9. Pirates

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is normal-sized!... I think.. Well, it's not that short at least... XD.. So, I'm hoping I'll get back on track and write the last couple of chapters really soon, but for now I'm seriously sick, so I'm not gonna write that much in the following week, at least.. sorry you guys..**

**This chapter is dedicated to Spellcaster Hikaru, TrunksgirlBlaze27, MKLlim and all my other reviewers! Without you, I would never ever have written more than one chapter of this!! Thanks so much **

* * *

I was tired, my head was aching, I was freezing and I had a high fever. "I've gotta be dying!" 

"Not yet," an answer sounded and I looked up to see Chopper standing at my bed with a worried look on his face.

"I was right then, I'm gonna die?"

"Not if I can figure out what's wrong with you," the doctor answered me.

"What are the chances of you finding out before it's too late?"

"Who knows, but I've gotta try."

"Can't you just let me rest in peace or something like that?"

I felt disheartened and just wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up. Then I wouldn't have to worry, and I wouldn't be the source of others worries. "My dream is to be able to cure every sickness in the world, so I can't let you die!" the reindeer exclaimed, and somehow I wasn't surprised to hear that.

"Does every pirate live for a dream?" I asked, while starring up in the ceiling.

"Doesn't everybody live for some dream?" the doctor asked instead of answering and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't."

"Really?"

"What could one in my position ever dream of accomplishing?"

I didn't get an answer. Instead Chopper began taking my temperature and I just laid still in my bed until I got bored and asked: "Why did you even become a pirate? Just to reach your dream?"

"My mentor taught me about pirates and the Jolly Roger, which makes everything possible. If you just believe in it you can reach any dream under a Jolly Roger flag! That's why I became a pirate."

"Stupid…"

"No it's not! It's true!"

"Yeah right, you can just do anything you want as a pirate. But you hurt other people! Kill others! That's not nice!"

"We don't kill people. Only if they attack us, but then it's their own fault!"

"It's still stupid!" I said raising my voice a bit too much, so that the words echoed in my head for several minutes.

"We haven't done anything here, have we?"

"No…"

I hesitated and looked down on my closed fists, "But I don't know anything about what you've done on the islands before mine."

"Well, why do you care about it? I'm trying to help you, ya know, we all are!"

"You are?"

"Well, Luffy commanded us to help you out, since you two are friends, but we would have helped anyway."

"You would?" I asked sceptically and the reindeer nodded.

"We are not the pirates you imagine. We don't live to plunder every person we meet on our way. We live to fulfil our goals!"

"But…"

I stopped and found that I didn't know what to say. I couldn't question it. "You should tell that to the citizens. Then they wouldn't doubt you," I said instead.

"They probably wouldn't believe a freak like me, and they probably wouldn't believe my friends, since we are pirates," Chopper answered with a sad smile, "But we don't care anyway, because we are pirates and we only need each other. It doesn't matter what the world says!"

"You guys really are cool!" I exclaimed.

"You think so?" the reindeer asked and I grinned.

Then the door shut open and Luffy came running inside yelling: "Of course we're cool! We're pirates!!"

"You moron!"

Nami punched him in the head and he fell to the floor. "I told you not to eavesdrop!" she yelled, while Luffy got up again and adjusted his straw hat.

He just laughed at her and asked: "But shouldn't you listen when somebody says you're cool?"

"No!"

"Really?"

Nami didn't answer, but sighed deeply and turned to Chopper asking: "Where's Usopp?"

The reindeer shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I think he said something about finding eggs."

"Damnit! I need him to look at my staff. It's acting a little weird, and he's gotta fix it," the navigator mumbled and marched out the door again.

"Why did you become a pirate, Luffy?" I asked and the Straw Hat looked at me and grinned.

"When I was little Shanks gave me this straw hat, and I swore that I would give it back to him, when I become a great pirate and find One Piece!"

"Who's Shanks?"

"One of the greatest pirates sailing the seas!" Luffy exclaimed with shining eyes, "He taught me about a pirate's life before I became a pirate, and he saved me from a big Sea King!"

"How?"

"It's a looong story, but he lost his left arm to the monster!" Luffy told.

"He lost his arm to save you?"

"Yeah! And that's when I realised how dangerous a pirate's life really is, because every day you put your life on a line to protect yourself and your friends, but it's worth it!"

I couldn't help but listen when Luffy went on: "I wanted to join Shanks' crew, but he told me that I couldn't because I was too little, and at first I just thought he was being stupid, but it's really not a kid's game to sail on Grand Line! We nearly lost Nami once, because we didn't have a doctor at the time, but then Chopper and his mentor saved her life! And we were about to be blown into pieces once, when we helped the princess of Alabasta saving her kingdom!"

"A princess?! Cool!"

"Yeah, she was really cool, and we all wanted her to stay with us, but she couldn't because she needed to stay with her people."

"So she was in your crew?"

I stared at him with big eyes, and he laughed loudly. "Yeah! She was really great, and her country is really lucky to have her as a princess! She risked her life to save her land, just like a real pirate! 'Cause a pirate can't be a real pirate if he doesn't risk his life for his friends, and his dream!"

With this a silence fell upon us for a minute or so. Then Luffy suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me across the room to the door. "Wait! What are you…?!"

He turned to look at me and a big smile covered his face. "Just wait and see!"

And with that he tore the door open and ran down the stairs as fast as he could while I was trying not to stumble and fall, but it was hard because he was running so fast and my body was weak and tired. I could hear Chopper yelling after us, but his voice got blurred, so I couldn't catch the words. The front door got slammed behind us and Luffy turned to the right. I knew where the street headed, which made me wonder why he was running that way. We weren't far from the end of the city, and the street we were on, the main street, was leading to the entrance of the city. It would only take a couple of minutes if we kept running this fast, but I knew my body wouldn't last that long. Already now I could hear my heart ponder heavily and I had a hard time catching my breath. Then when Luffy made a sudden turn to the left, my foot slipped and I couldn't keep my balance. Seeing the road close in on me I thought for a moment that I would maybe hit it head first and die, but I never collided with the stone. Realising this, I opened my eyes. At some point I had shut them and I was biting my lip too, I noticed. Arms were wrapped around me and I looked down to meet a smiling face. "Got ya."

Luffy was lying on the road beneath me, holding me in his arms. His face was scratched and bleeding a bit, but he didn't seem to be aware of it. "You okay?" he asked and now looked a bit worried, "You're kinda pale."

I shook my head. "I'm fine, but… you're bleeding."

"Oh, don't worry. It's just some bruises, they don't hurt at all!" he said as he stood.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

He was still holding me and I wondered if he wasn't going to put me down again. Then he laughed a bit and said: "If you're okay, then we'd better get going, before Nami finds out what I'm doing!"

"What _are_ you doing?" I asked.

"You'll see, you'll see," he replied in a sneaky voice and then started running again, holding me tight against his body, so I wouldn't fall again.

* * *

**A/N: See you around for the next chapter, hopefully **


	10. Attack!

**A/N: Here you are! Next chapter xD**

**It's a bit short, but I hope you won't mind **

* * *

"Wow!" 

I stared at the ship with big eyes, "How cool!!"

"Yeah, isn't it?"

Luffy laughed as he put me down on the deck. "This is our ship, The Going Merry," he told.

"Did you build it yourself?"

"No, it's a present," Luffy answered.

"From who?"

I sat down on the deck and leaned against the main mast, while looking at Luffy, who also sat down. He now was sitting on the head of the prow figure. "I'm surprised Usopp haven't told you the story of Going Merry already," he said with a smile, "He loves Merry more than anything else. Well, except for a girl named Kaya, who gave us this ship."

"Why'd she give pirates a ship?"

"She and Usopp are very good friends. Besides we helped Usopp saving their village from an evil pirate named Captain Kuro!"

"Kuro? I think I've heard that name before," I mumbled, trying to remember where I had heard it, but I couldn't.

"I think he was called something like Kuro of the Thousand Plans. Or something like that. But he was a jerk! And a crappy pirate!"

"How can you be a crappy pirate?" I asked puzzled.

"He wanted to retreat and throw away his name!"

I could hear the anger in Luffys voice and didn't say anything, so he continued: "Also, he had no respect for his men! He wanted to simply kill them all!"

"Kill his friends?"

"He didn't think of them as friends! To him, they were just underlings who did what he told them to! He was a bastard!!"

I looked at Luffy for a moment. Then I was about to say something, but got interrupted as somebody yelled: "Finally I find you, Straw-hat!"

This was followed by a loud laughter and Luffy looked up in surprise. Apparently he recognized the person laughing, because he jumped to his feet with a big grin on his face. "Hey Ace!"

He waved his hand and jumped up and down on the deck. This made me curious and I turned to find a big ship sailing towards land. On the front deck three persons were visible. They were all smiling, but the two of them was looking rather evil. "Hi Luffy! Finally found you again!" the person with the nice smile yelled and waved back at the Straw Hat.

Then the ship reached us and the anchor was dumped in the ocean. The black-haired boy on the other ship jumped onto the rail and continued onto the Going Merrys rail, so that he was standing right in front of Luffy who grinned broadly. "So what are you doing with… uhm…"

Luffy looked at the two other pirates on the other ship and hesitated a bit, before continuing his question: "With… Alvida… and… what was it again? Boggy? Buggie? No, was it Buhii?... ah yeah! Buffoon, right?"

The guy standing on the other ship was quickly turning just as red as the big nose on his face. "Shut up flashily!" he yelled, "It's Buggy for crying out loud!"

"Oh yeah! That's right!"

Luffy just laughed and turned his eyes to Ace, who answered shortly: "They wanted to find you, so I thought I could help, since they gave me a lot of free food."

"Ah, okay!"

"So where are the rest of your friends?" Ace asked.

"Probably at her house."

Luffy pointed at me and I smiled shyly. "You've got another friend, I guess," Ace remarked and held out his hand towards me.

I hesitated a little, but then took it. "Yeah, this is Sarah!" Luffy presented me, and I blushed a little, feeling stupid, since it now seemed as if I couldn't say my name myself.

"I'm Ace," the black-haired boy told, "Luffys big brother."

"Straw Hat!" Buggy suddenly yelled and Luffy looked at him.

"What?"

A cannon was pointing directly at Luffy and before anybody could react it fired. "Die!"

This was followed by Buggys irritating laughter again, and I covered my ears, since I thought the cannon ball was going to hit Luffy. It also did, but somehow it got reflected and hit Buggy instead. I had closed my eyes, so I didn't see what actually happened, but when I opened my eyes again, the clown was lying on the deck. The cannon ball had apparently hit his body so hard that his head had flown of. At least that was what I thought, before the head suddenly frowned and reattached to the body again. "When will you learn that cannons can't hurt me, red nose?" Luffy asked and laughed.

"Red nose?! You cheeky bastard!"

I slowly stepped back behind the mast of the Going Merry, as Buggy looked really pissed and I didn't want to get in the way. But Luffy didn't look worried at all, and neither did Ace, which made me wonder, how strong those guys really were. "Bara Bara Punch!"

My jaw literally dropped as Buggys right hand flew straight of off his arm and flew towards Luffys throat. The Straw Hat, however, just grabbed the flying hand and threw it to the ground. "Is that all you've got?" he asked with his usually smile on his face.

Then he swung back his right hand and his arm kept stretching backwards for several seconds before finally stopping. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" he yelled, and his hand flew forward again.

As it was just about to hit Buggy in the stomach, the clown simply separated his upper body from his lower with a short "Bara Bara Kinkyuu Dasshutsu", and then, as Luffys arm retracted again, his body reattached.

I looked at Ace to see if he wasn't going to help his brother, but Ace had fallen asleep and was now lying on the deck, snoring. Then I felt fingers grab around my neck, and I got lifted up from the deck and through the air until I was floating right over Buggys head. "Haha! Now I've got your little friend!" Buggy roared and laughed again, "Surrender or she'll die!"

---------------------------

* * *

Chop Chop Emergency Escape (or Split Split, depends on who the translators are). 

**A/N: ****Hope you enjoyed :D Please review if you got the time **


	11. Hiken

**A/N: Finally! Next chapter! xD Now my computers up and rolling again also, so I figure I'll be able to update again very soon Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas (and didn't lay on the sofa with a fever like me xD) and a beautiful New Years Eve** **(It started raining in Denmark around midnight xD)**

**Well.. on with the story!**

* * *

"Sarah!" I heard Luffy yell in surprise, while I tried to wriggle myself loose from Buggy's grip.

I didn't understand how he could concentrate on holding me up and talk to Luffy in the same time. "Sarah! Don't worry!" Luffy exclaimed, "I'll save you!"

"Just you try! If you as much as move I'll slice her open!" Buggy warned and a short knife became visible in the palm of his hand.

The blade was cold and sent chills down my spine, when it hit the back of my neck. It didn't pierce my skin though, but I was sure it could, if he just pushed it a little more. "Buggy, you red nose bastard! She's really sick! Put her down!" Luffy demanded, and I wondered if he really thought it would help.

"Are you just going to let him threaten your little friend?" Alvida asked, and I noticed that she was pretty good looking.

"Of course not! I'm gonna save her," Luffy responded.

"How?"

For a moment there was just silence. Then Ace yawned loudly and sat up. "Oh. I fell asleep," he said and then noticed me hanging in the air.

"She can fly?"

"Nope," Luffy answered, "But it sure would've been helpful if she could, 'cause then she wouldn't fall when I knock Buggy out."

"Who are you gonna knock out, you cheeky bastard?!" Buggy sneered, and I could feel his grip around my neck tighten.

"You of course, are you stupid?"

Buggy growled, but didn't answer. Instead he attacked: "Bara Bara Festival!"

His whole body split into smaller pieces and flew against Luffy, who dodged and counterattacked. "Gomu Gomu no Gatling."

I closed my eyes after seeing his hands and arms suddenly multiplying and flying all over the place. It made me nauseous looking at all the body parts still flying in the air and now a lot of quick-moving arms. Then, suddenly, Buggy lost his grip around my neck and I fell towards the ground. I could hear myself scream in shock, but then my fall was stopped as Luffy grabbed me and put me down. All around us Buggy's body parts were spread and none of them was moving. "Are you okay?"

I nodded without looking up. Then Ace called: "Hey you two! Get over here!"

Both Luffy and I was standing on Buggy's ship, I noticed. "Can you walk?" Luffy asked, looking a bit worried at me, "You're very pale, and you look like you're gonna throw up or something!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm fine," I answered and took a step toward the Going Merry.

Then my legs collapsed beneath me, and I fell to the ground. "Okay, maybe I'm a bit tired," I mumbled.

Actually I could feel the fever hammering through my body, and I perfectly knew that I should go straight back to bed, but that wasn't an option for the moment, since Alvida was still there. In fact I was wondering why she wasn't attacking or at least helping Buggy, but she just stood and watched us with a smile on her face. It made me nervous that she didn't seem the least bit worried, but I didn't get more time to think about it, as Luffy picked me up from the ground and carried me back to the Going Merry where he put me down next to the main mast. "Stay here," he said and then walked back to Ace.

"So, why was it you lead those two to me?" he asked, and his big brother grinned.

"I didn't think they would be a problem. Besides, you can't become the Pirate King, if you can't beat them, right?" Ace asked.

"That's right."

Luffy nodded and looked very serious now. Then he turned to Alvida and asked: "When are this jerk gonna pull himself together again, 'cause I'm damn sure I didn't finish him of!"

"Who knows?"

Alvida just shrugged and laughed. "But you know, Luffy, I've been looking for you for a long time now."

"So?"

"And I'm still as madly in love with you as last time we met."

Slowly Luffy began turning white. "Oh my… Luffy, why didn't you tell me?" Ace asked and laughed loudly.

Then he suddenly dropped to the ground and started snoring. Luffy looked down at him for a moment, but then shrugged his shoulders and turned to Alvida again. "I don't like you!" he simply said, and the woman giggled.

"I can imagine," she answered.

"Rubber bastard!!" Buggy's face then cried.

His body parts were slowly gathering again, and I watched his two feet walk across the deck to be reattached to his legs again. It was really weird looking at, but I didn't want to look away again. "I'll finish you of!" Buggy yelled, when his body was finally whole again, "Bara Bara Hou Kirihanashi."

His right arm split into two and his hand shot forward towards Luffy, who looked at him with dark eyes for a moment before he stepped to the side and avoided the attack. At the same time I saw a devious smile on Buggy's face as he yelled: "Special Deluxe Buggy Bombs!"

Behind him on a higher deck some of his crewmates had been standing, watching the fight, but now they fired a cannon, which pointed on the Going Merry's deck in front of Luffy. When Luffy saw the cannon ball flying through the air, he instantly inflated, while yelling: "Gomu Gomu no Balloon!"

But the ball didn't get rejected. Instead it hit him and exploded sending him flying into the air covered in dust. "Luffy!"

Ace raced to the bulwark of the ship without taking his eyes from Luffy, who was temporarily knocked out. If he continued his current course he would hit the water surface in a matter of seconds. "Crap! I've gotta keep him outta the water!" Ace yelled and then looked like he got an idea, "Hiken!"

A ball of fire shot out from his hand and collided with Luffy, who was sent flying higher into the air. "He probably ate a devil's fruit too, so he can't save Luffy if he falls into the sea," I mumbled, as I watched Ace send several fire balls into the air, so Luffy was kept in the air, "I sure hope Luffy'll survive."

* * *

**Gum Gum Gatling Gun**

**Chop Chop Harpoon-Separate**

**Fire Fist/Heat Fist**

**A/N: Hope you liked it xD.. (I'm better with writting about swordsfights than this kinda fight..)**

**Well, please review if you want to **


End file.
